Conventional stand-alone drinking water dispensing systems usually are built around an inverted water bottle that relies on gravity to dispense the drinking water. The inverted water bottles of these systems are in general clumsy, unsanitary, hard to lift, and constructed of heavy glass or plastic.
The use of gravity flow in dispensing the drinking water requires lifting the water above the outlet. The water pressure thus generated is generally too weak to send to appliances remote from the stand-alone unit. Because of this, most water dispensers build in costly refrigeration and/or heating units. Examples of gravity-flow water dispensing systems are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,438 issued to Benua et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,612 issued to Moreland II, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,472 issued to Sholtes. These patents are incorporated by reference to show conventional details of stand-alone water dispensing system construction. The incorporation of refrigeration and heating units in conventional stand-alone dispensing systems is a costly duplication where the owner has another refrigeration or heating unit, such as a refrigerator or stove. However, the low, gravity-generated pressure system used in most conventional systems prohibits transmitting water to these other appliances.
Certain conventional units use a pump that pressurizes the air inside of the water bottle. The disadvantages inherent in these systems include the requirement of a strong, sealable bottle which is of a single predetermined size and shape. The pumping air or the vent air used in conventional systems is not filtered, allowing the introduction of particulate matter into the water. Further, conventional stand-alone units have no easy means for refill of the container, necessitating the removal and replacement of the container.
Therefore, a need exists for a stand-alone water dispensing unit that dispenses water at sufficient pressures for transmission to other appliances, that can be easily refilled, that can accommodate different kinds of bottles, and that does not permit the introduction of particulate matter through non-filtered venting air.